Texting
by SoWritten
Summary: What would it be like to a take a sneak peek in our fave cops phones? With this fic I'll take you from 1x01 to... When ever I get bored writing this fic. Will become more and more McSwarek centric as their friendship grows.
1. Fresh Paint

**A/N; **Here is the first installment of this 'story' which follows episode 1x01.

Please read my explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

I had this idea. It actually seemed like a good idea to me. But then I started plotting, scribbling and what else one does when a (story)idea comes to mind. And 'the little one shot' turned into something more of a multi-chaptered nature. So here is the first chapter. And maybe the idea wasn't so great anymore.

I have always been wondering what it would be like to have a peek in our favourite cops' phones. What they would text each other before, during and after shift, etc. So I had a go at it. Although I have included all characters it will evolve into a more McSwarek centric thing. At first I considered separating McSwarek from the rest and form it into another 'story'. That would not make sense as their relationship has been building up over the seasons. And I need to kick off somewhere.

My idea is to take you through the episodes, one by one, starting off at 1.01. I have the first four episodes written, so will be posting about three at the time to 'finish' before season 3 starts on the 24th of may. If the response is good enough I will continue this throughout the season.

I also took a couple of 'writers liberties' during this story. Don't shoot me please!

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

If any of you has a better idea for the formatting please message me or leave a review.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season.

* * *

"Fresh Paint"

* * *

~~~~~~~~  
Dov - **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

Rock 'n Roll McNally, what a first day! You coming to the Penny?

**Yeah, on my way.**

~~~~~~~~  
Andy -** Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

OMG Trace, can you believe all that happened on our first day?

**I know right? So much for clearing the McNally name huh.**

Haha, very funny. Still can't believe I ruined a whole UC-op by busting that cop. Just my luck.

**Well, you got the perp in the end. How did you get the UC-guy to tell you anyway?**

Swarek? Cornered him in the locker room and had to witness a whole striptease act before he told me. Guess he tried to intimidate me and figured it wasn't going to work. He behaved like an ass at the penny though.

**Yeah well, prepare yourself because what I heard from Jerry he's not a happy camper. I bet he's going to give you a hard time. Be prepared. A striptease huh? He hot**_?_

Trace! Can't believe you're asking me that!

**Oh come on Andy, don't tell me you didn't have a good look. Is. He. Hot?**

Very…

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver -** Sam  
**~~~~~~~~**  
**

Sorry about that rook running around buddy. That shouldn't have happened. Glad to have you home safe though.

**Thanks bud. Just a pity Hill's gang's still on the streets. Thanks to an overeager Rook.**

Why did you give her that tip about the gun? We all thought you gave her a wild goose to chase.

**Don't know. Guess it's the Bambi eyes.**

~~~~~~~~  
Jerry -** Sam  
**~~~~~~~~

Glad to have you back Sammy. Bummer about the op. Why did you let her take you down and burn you?

**She didn't burn me. You did, remember?**

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I coulda help it.

**Yes, you coulda. You shoulda have kept your mouth shut. We're not done talking about this.**

~~~~~~~~  
Jerry -** Traci  
**~~~~~~~~

Wanna come over?

**Nope, can't. See you tomorrow Detective Barber.**

Okay, TTYL

* * *

**A/N;** So? Love it, hate it? Drop me a review and let me know if I should continue or spend my time otherwise. But please, keep it civil. I will disable anonymous reviews if I deem this necessary.


	2. Mercury Retrograde

**A/N; **Here is the second instalment of this 'story' following episode 1x02.

Please read my explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

I had this idea. It actually seemed like a good idea to me. But then I started plotting, scribbling and what else one does when a (story)idea comes to mind. And 'the little one shot' turned into something more of a multi-chaptered nature. So here is the first chapter. And maybe the idea wasn't so great anymore.

I have always been wondering what it would be like to have a peek in our favourite cops' phones. What they would text each other before, during and after shift, etc. So I had a go at it. Although I have included all characters it will evolve into a more McSwarek centric thing. At first I considered separating McSwarek from the rest and form it into another 'story'. That would not make sense as their relationship has been building up over the seasons. And I need to kick off somewhere.

My idea is to take you through the episodes, one by one, starting off at 1.01. I have the first four episodes written, so will be posting about three at the time to 'finish' before season 3 starts on the 24th of may. If the response is good enough I will continue this throughout the season.

I also took a couple of 'writers liberties' during this story. Don't shoot me please!

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

If any of you has a better idea for the formatting please message me or leave a review.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season.

* * *

"Mercury Retrogade"

* * *

~~~~~~~~  
Andy -** Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

Guess it's Boyko's idea of fun huh? Sticks me in a cruiser with cocky Mr. Badass cop, makes him my TO.

**You okay in there?**

Nothing I can't handle. He's holding his grudge all right. Whoops, gotta go, he's coming back.

**Hang in there girl, you'll survive.**

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver - **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~

Nice one Boyko's pulling on you. Pairing you up with the overeager Rook who ruined your op. Good luck with this one.

**I'll thank him later. She talks. A lot.**

~~~~~~~~  
Luke - **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

That hairball giving your trouble?

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver - **Sam  
**~~~~~~~~

Just saw your Rook wandering around the barn. Ditched her already?

**Yup, wanted to see if she's as good with paperwork as she is with talking. I need quiet time.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Swarek - **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~~~

Good job today, McNally.

**Thank you, Sir.**

~~~~~~~~  
Traci - **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

So how was your day? Survived the wrath of Swarek?

**Fine actually. He's not to bad. Just doing his job.**

Any more striptease acts in locker rooms?

**Trace…! I'm never telling you a thing again. Of course not. Night, see you tomorrow.**

See you tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N;** So? Love it, hate it? Drop me a review and let me know if I should continue or spend my time otherwise. But please, keep it civil. I will disable anonymous reviews if I deem this necessary.


	3. Fite Nite

**A/N; **Here is the third instalment of this 'story' following episode 1x03.

Please read my explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

I had this idea. It actually seemed like a good idea to me. But then I started plotting, scribbling and what else one does when a (story)idea comes to mind. And 'the little one shot' turned into something more of a multi-chaptered nature. So here is the first chapter. And maybe the idea wasn't so great anymore.

I have always been wondering what it would be like to have a peek in our favourite cops' phones. What they would text each other before, during and after shift, etc. So I had a go at it. Although I have included all characters it will evolve into a more McSwarek centric thing. At first I considered separating McSwarek from the rest and form it into another 'story'. That would not make sense as their relationship has been building up over the seasons. And I need to kick off somewhere.

My idea is to take you through the episodes, one by one, starting off at 1.01. I have the first four episodes written, so will be posting about three at the time to 'finish' before season 3 starts on the 24th of may. If the response is good enough I will continue this throughout the season.

I also took a couple of 'writers liberties' during this story. Don't shoot me please!

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

If any of you has a better idea for the formatting please message me or leave a review.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season.

* * *

"Fite Nite"

* * *

~~~~~~~~  
Chris - **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

Don't worry too much. You'll do great.

~~~~~~~  
Dov - **Traci**  
~~~~~~~

You ready to keep up 15's reputation tonight?

~~~~~~~~  
Traci - **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

Dude, where are you? Parade starts in 10.

**On my way, had to take care of something before shift.**

Good, 'cause the boys are driving me mad about tonight.

~~~~~~~~  
Luke - **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

Will I see you at fite nite?

**Traci is fighting, so yes. I'll be there.**

Good, remind me to buy you a drink.

~~~~~~~~  
Jerry - **Traci  
**~~~~~~~~

Knock 'm dead, make me proud.

**I'll do my best.**

~~~~~~~~  
Noelle - **Sam  
**~~~~~~~~

Talk to McNally tomorrow. She did a good job, but needs to learn that not everybody wants help.

**Okay**

~~~~~~~~  
Andy - **Luke  
**~~~~~~~~

You still at the Penny? I'm coming over.

**Yes, still there.**

~~~~~~~~  
Traci - **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

So, how does making the safe choice feel?

**Safe**

That all?

**Yep**

~~~~~~~~  
Gail - **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

You sure there is nothing going on between the 2 of you? Swarek looked bummed out when you showed up for drinks with Callaghan.

**Shut up Gail.**

Did I strike a nerve?

~~~~~~~~  
Gail - **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~

Thanks Chris.

**For what?**

For what you said in there.

'**S okay, I meant it.**

* * *

**A/N;** So? Love it, hate it? Drop me a review and let me know if I should continue or spend my time otherwise. But please, keep it civil. I will disable anonymous reviews if I deem this necessary.


	4. Signals Crossed

**A/N; **Here is the fourth instalment of this 'story', which follows episode 1x04.

Please read my explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

I had this idea. It actually seemed like a good idea to me. But then I started plotting, scribbling and what else one does when a (story)idea comes to mind. And 'the little one shot' turned into something more of a multi-chaptered nature. So here is the first chapter. And maybe the idea wasn't so great anymore.

I have always been wondering what it would be like to have a peek in our favourite cops' phones. What they would text each other before, during and after shift, etc. So I had a go at it. Although I have included all characters it will evolve into a more McSwarek centric thing. At first I considered separating McSwarek from the rest and form it into another 'story'. That would not make sense as their relationship has been building up over the seasons. And I need to kick off somewhere.

My idea is to take you through the episodes, one by one, starting off at 1.01. I have the first four episodes written, so will be posting about three at the time to 'finish' before season 3 starts on the 24th of may. If the response is good enough I will continue this throughout the season.

I also took a couple of 'writers liberties' during this story. Don't shoot me please!

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

If any of you has a better idea for the formatting please message me or leave a review.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season.

* * *

"Signals Crossed"

* * *

~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

Thanks again McNally, got me stuck in a cruiser while you're enjoying the action.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~~~

You should see Diaz hooking. Those tight white jeans? Priceless!

**Take pictures! You sound like you're having more fun than we are.**

How's that?

**Somebody is caring way too much about his Rook(s).**

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

Oh. My. God. I screwed up again Trace. Wish I'd traded places with you.

**Why? So you and Mr. Safe choice can have sexytime while on the job?**

No… 'cause now I'll have to face the wrath of Swarek. AGAIN.

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Luke**  
~~~~~~~~

Taking your advice and following that lead. Thanks.

**Good, better work a real case instead of 'hooking'. Building a name is important.**

~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~

Apparently one of your Rooks got herself in trouble again.

**Now what? Where?**

Don't know, better get back here.

~~~~~~~~  
Sam - ** Luke  
**~~~~~~~~

Thanks for giving my Rook your lousy advice. Coulda killed her. Do you care about anything other than careers and reputations?

**I think you care about your Rook too much Swarek. Face it, she's mine.**

Your what? Your Rookie of the year? I'm just being a TO taking care of my Rooks wellbeing.

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

McNally, try to keep yourself out of trouble the next couple of shifts. Okay?

**Yes sir. I'll try. Just kind of seem to attract it.**

Just take care of yourself. How's your old man by the way? You know he used to be one of my TO's?

**Ah, were you the Rook always giving him trouble? He fine.**

McNally….

**Sorry sir, that was out of order. Disregard?**

Disregard. See you tomorrow McNally.

**See you tomorrow.**

~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~

Heard you did well today.

**Did I? Apparently I was too 'cheap'.**

Meant figuring out who the John Doe was, giving the dad closure.

* * *

**A/N;** So? Love it, hate it? Drop me a review and let me know if I should continue or spend my time otherwise. But please, keep it civil. I will disable anonymous reviews if I deem this necessary.


	5. Broad Daylight

**A/N; **Here is the fifth (and final for today) instalment of this 'story', which follows episode 1x05.

Please read my explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

I had this idea. It actually seemed like a good idea to me. But then I started plotting, scribbling and what else one does when a (story)idea comes to mind. And 'the little one shot' turned into something more of a multi-chaptered nature. So here is the first chapter. And maybe the idea wasn't so great anymore.

I have always been wondering what it would be like to have a peek in our favourite cops' phones. What they would text each other before, during and after shift, etc. So I had a go at it. Although I have included all characters it will evolve into a more McSwarek centric thing. At first I considered separating McSwarek from the rest and form it into another 'story'. That would not make sense as their relationship has been building up over the seasons. And I need to kick off somewhere.

My idea is to take you through the episodes, one by one, starting off at 1.01. I have the first four episodes written, so will be posting about three at the time to 'finish' before season 3 starts on the 24th of may. If the response is good enough I will continue this throughout the season.

I also took a couple of 'writers liberties' during this story. Don't shoot me please!

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

If any of you has a better idea for the formatting please message me or leave a review.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season.

* * *

"Broad Daylight"

* * *

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

McNally, still got everything under control?

**Yes sir, we have. Sorry 'bout that little slip up by the way. Just wanted to have your back. How's the arm?**

I know you did McNally. The arm is fine. Things happen, don't overthink.

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci  
**~~~~~~~~

Trace, how much longer will you be?

**Don't know. Need to find someone who can take Leo. Dex is more into his new girlfriend than he is into his son.**

Yikes. Try to hurry okay? Before one of the TO's or D's comes to check up on us.

**Doing my best. You still okay in there?**

~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Gail  
**~~~~~~~~

LOL, if only you could be here. Dov is on one of his bragging trips again. Something about stewardesses.

**Have fun. He's your best friend. Remember?**

He's not that bad Gail.

~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Jerry  
**~~~~~~~~~

Did you know Nash has a son?

**NO!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Oliver** – _Sam  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is it me or does this batch of Rooks come with a whole lot more trouble than usual?

**It's not you.**

_It's definitely not you._

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Dov  
**~~~~~~~~

What's all this I hear about stewardesses?

**Chris told you?**

Nope, detective Erico and I enjoyed listening to the radio today.

**Tell me this is not true!**

Rook, you gotta learn to check your radio before having private conversations.

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

McNally, next time you allow your partner to leave the scene take part of the blame from the start. Always have your partners back. It's the #1 rule of partnerships in this job.

**Yes sir.**

Please don't ever forget to load your gun again. You were lucky this time round.

**Yes sir, will never happen again.**

And stop calling me sir.

**Yes sir.**

**Sam.**

**Swarek.**

~~~~~~~~  
Luke - ** Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

Your place tonight? Or should I worry you might even run from your own bed?

**Nope, no worries. See you at my place. What time?**

Don't know, will come over as soon as work is done.

~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

Thanks for having my back today. I owe you. Sorry for getting you in trouble.

**Don't worry. I am to blame too, I told you it was okay to leave.**

I know, but still…

**We're all okay. That's what counts. I was stupid enough to forget to load my gun.**

True… You seeing Mr. Safe Choice again tonight? Any chance you might run again?

**Can't run. He's coming over to my place. After he's done at work.**

Well, let's hope work doesn't take too long.

~~~~~~~~  
Jerry – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

Still think 'You so fine". With or without the kid.

~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Chris  
**~~~~~~~~

You never told me Denise was hot!

**Yeah, I know… We broke up though.**

Whoa, this morning you were ready to marry her.

**Yup, I'm not anymore.**

* * *

**A/N;** So? Love it, hate it? Drop me a review and let me know if I should continue or spend my time otherwise. But please, keep it civil. I will disable anonymous reviews if I deem this necessary.


	6. Bullet Proof

**A/N; **Here is the sixth instalment of this 'story', which follows episode 1x06.

I find that it's easier to write as we progress through the season. In the beginning I had to be careful to not take things we know from later episodes and use them already. I really had to pretend like I hadn't seen the show before (as if) and start writing. The more the friendships and relationships are revealed and evolve, the easier it gets.

Also the huge amount of reviews is really working like a muse and are a great incentive to keep on going and work more and more stuff in. I am really flabbergasted, blown away, astonished by the response to this 'story' and I am grateful for each and every review. I have to say that I was intending on responding to each one through a message, but I never expected so many in one day. As I only have a small window of time to post due to crappy internet connections, I'd rather post new instalments than reply to all the reviews.

But you guys are the best! I love you for each and every word you've written. If this is kept up, I will surely continue this for a very long time!

I keep taking 'writers liberties' for this story. Don't shoot me please!

Please read this explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

**A/N 2; **While I am typing this there are two hens and two roosters staring at me through a window. Very distracting and intimidating!

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season.

* * *

"Bullet Proof"

* * *

~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Gail  
**~~~~~~~~**  
**

What're you doing after shift?

**Not much. Why?**

Wanna grab a drink?

**You asking me out Diaz?**

I guess I am.

**Sure, drinks are good.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam  
**~~~~~~~~~

No Rook today?

**I'm Rook-less. Would your head be able to take all her chatter?**

Nope, guess not.

**We should stop texting, the dinging of the phone makes my head hurt even more.**

No talking, no texting. Got it. Got some more Advil?

~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

So you're working with Homicide Luke today huh?

**Yup, he managed to save me from Hung-over Swarek. Homicide Luke, that a new one?**

Yeah, but I think I prefer Mr. Safe Choice.

**Where did Jerry's goatee go anyway?**

He lost during Poker night. Big time.

**That explains the naked look. Gotta go, have to guard some 'evidence'.**

Evidence? That's what he calls it? It's a guy with a bullet in his head right?

**Don't get me started.**

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Luke  
**~~~~~~~~

Anything you want me to ask Benny?

**No, just guard the evidence. I need it for my case.**

You do realise that this evidence is a human being right? And possibly a witness too.

**Andy, come on. Drop it. Don't get to attached. As far as I'm concerned it's evidence.**

~~~~~~~~  
Andy - **Traci  
**~~~~~~~~**  
**

I lost Benny. Luke is going to kill me.

**Well, at least it's not Swarek's wrath you'll have to face.**

I'd rather face his wrath than have Luke telling me I ruined his big case.

~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Jerry**  
~~~~~~~~~

Sammy-boy just gave his Rook the keys to his truck.

**Say what? Come again. Which Rook?**

You heard me. And I think you know which Rook.

**Oh… Wow…**

Yep…

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Luke  
**~~~~~~~~

Found Benny

**Glad you found the evidence. Take him to the hospital and have the bullet removed. Warrant is on the way.**

Would you stop calling him evidence? He's a good kid.

**The bullet in his head and the fact that he ran off tells me a different story.**

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci  
**~~~~~~~~

I can't believe Luke keeps calling Benny evidence.

**Hey, don't put your crap on me. I am spending the day inspecting, emptying and searching cars in the impound lot. Anything you do is more exciting than that.**

So touchy!

**Shut it. Dov is driving me nuts.**

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

Found him yet?

**Yep, at his foster mother's place. Taking him to back the hospital in 5 minutes.**

My baby still okay?

**Yes, your truck is unharmed. The breaks really are a little touchy though ;-)**

Oh God… Did you convince the kid yet?

**Nope. Working on it though. Rather have the bullet taken out voluntarily than forced by Luke's warrant.**

If anyone can do it, it's you McNally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jerry – **Sam** – _Oliver  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Any of you got some Advil left? I ran out about two hours ago.

**My stock is pretty low too.**

_None left here. How's the nudity feel Barber?_

Shut it Shaw.

_Ooooh, somebody's a little cranky here._

~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

Andy, come on. You did great. You recovered the evidence, I could solve the case… What more is there to want.

**Yeah, I know that's how you see it.**

Geez Andy, give me a break. Just doing my job. I'll wrap things up here and come over later. Okay?

~~~~~~~~  
Traci –** Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

I heard. You okay? Guess Mr Safe Choice is not always Mr Nice Guy.

**Apparently I am too personal, I take things to the heart too much. I care too much.**

Don't start like that Andy. Stop doubting yourself. You are a wonderful person and a great cop. Because you care.

**Thanks Trace.**

I mean it! You coming to the Penny?

**Don't really feel like it. Think I'm heading home.**

~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Chris  
**~~~~~~~~

So this date tonight turns in to a celebration, shall we skip the Penny and go elsewhere?

**Sure. But you couldn't have asked me sooner? We spend like the whole day together at work.**

I heard you have a thing for leaving your radio on and rather keep some things private.

**See you outside in 10 minutes?**

10 minutes? That how much you need to look handsome? I'm a woman. I need 15, at least.

~~~~~~~~  
Dov - ** Chris**  
~~~~~~~~

Drinks at the Penny? I could use a couple after the day I spent in the impound lot.

**Sorry man, got other plans.**

Hey dude, what happened to Bro's before Ho's?

**What?**

Well you hardly ever ditch on me, unless it's for a girl. Spill. Is it someone I know?

**Nope.**

Liar! It's Peck. Right?

**Dov, just leave it.**

~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Jerry  
**~~~~~~~~

Your hangover better be gone by know. I need company, good company and fun after today.

**You bet it's gone now. Need a ride?**

Nah, taking my own car.

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

McNally, you did great today. No matter what others say. You really do have a Lion's heart and are a great cop. Don't doubt yourself.

**How 'bout getting too personal?**

Hey, I am your TO and I'm telling you, you did a great job. You taking things to the hard is what makes you special and a great cop.

**Thanks Sam.**

Now stop moping in the locker room and bring me my keys.

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~

You sure you were just waiting for your keys?

**Yup**

Cause, you know, with neither of you showing up at the Penny I am starting to think otherwise.

**Oli, I am sure.**

So that wasn't McNally I saw getting into your truck? What are the 2 of you up to?

**Plumbing**

That what they call it these days?

**When I say plumbing, I mean plumbing Oli. You know, water, sinks, pipes. Plumbing.**

Oh…

~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~

That was fun!

**Fun? That all?**

Okay, great. I really enjoyed myself.

**Good, 'cause I did too. Sweet dreams.**

Sweet dreams to you too. Want to check out the observation room tomorrow?

**Gail…!**

Relax Mr Manual. No one will notice.

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam  
**~~~~~~~~

Thanks Sam, for everything. For being there, for helping out with Marie and for letting me ride your baby.

**Anytime McNally, I guess it was fun. Nice innuendo you put in there by the way.**

Oh God no…

**You and words. Dangerous combination.**

Sorry for that.

**Don't worry McNally.**

So when are you going to stop calling me McNally?

**Dunno, now go to sleep.**

I will. Goodnight.

**Goodnight McNally.**

If you want me to sleep and be a good partner tomorrow stop texting me, you're keeping me up.

~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

Case done, mayor is going to be a happy man. Shall I come over.

**Do you even realise what time it is?**

Want me to come over?

**Luke, it's 2 AM. I was asleep. I have to work tomorrow. So no, don't think I want you to come over.**

* * *

**A/N;** So, am I still on the right track here? Let me know! I'll try and post 1x07 later today, but I got a bit confused with a couple of things. Need to figure that out first. Oh the burden of having to watch 'Hot & Bothered' again... LOL


	7. Hot and Bothered

**A/N;** Here is the seventh instalment of this 'story', which follows episode 1x07.

Whoppa, another one bites the dust! In a way it feels like a marathon I am running. The bloody time limit. But I am enjoying this ride! So, soo, soooooooo much! Once again thanks for all the great reviews! As soon as I have more time at hand I will try and answer each and every one of them personally. Keep 'm coming, because they really make me want to write more, faster and publish sooner! I love to keep you all happy!

In a way I did struggle with this one more than any of the others so far as I have my own theories, thoughts and feelings on many things that happened this episode. So once again I took my 'writers' liberties, so please don't shoot me. I had to find a way for Andy to know where Sam lives. How on earth could she have known? I have always wondered about that. And I went a little OOC because that suited the 'story' more.

Thanks to Margie311 for making me believe in myself after listening to my rants on Twitter and SillyGyrl for helping me out finding a place for Sam to live! I could not have managed without you.

Please read this explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

**A/N 2;** It was a real burden doing the research for this chapter. I think I watched 1x07 about 4 times on a huge screen today.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season.

* * *

Hot and Bothered

* * *

~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

I know it's a heat wave, but try to keep your head in the game. Heard your TO's had to jump in and save you. Again.

**Nothing gets by you, does it?**

Just watching out for my favourite Rook's reputation.

~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

So I was thinking… Heat wave, time for a BBQ?

**Great idea! Spent the whole of last night waiting for Luke to show up and he didn't. So tonight I'm going to have some fun! Shall we invite the boys?**

How rude! Work? Again? Mr. Safe Choice turning out to be a workaholic too? Yeah, let's invite the boys. How about Frosty?

**Yeah, why not. Maybe she'll loosen up a little. She and Chris seem to get along. I'll text Dov.**

Just tell them I have Leo, okay? And you avoiding the topic of Mr. Safe Choice?

**I'll tell them. Not avoiding anything. He's got a good work ethos.**

If that's how you feel…

~~~~~~~~  
Andy - ** Dov**  
~~~~~~~~

BBQ with all of us Rooks, tonight?

**Great idea! Rock 'n Roll McNally. How about our place? The neighbour is partying anyway.**

Sure, I'll tell Traci. She'll be bringing Leo though.

**Alright, I'll tell Chris and ask him to invite Peck. They seem to get along.**

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

Morning McNally hope you slept well. Be prepared for another day of heat and insane people. I would like to keep my taser in my pocket today.

**Guess ditching the tie and rolling up the sleeves is still out of the question, even without these temps. Just when we are out on patrol. Nobody needs to know.**

You're right. Still out of the question. Even with temps.

**Okay, I'll just wear less underneath the uniform.**

Thanks for sharing McNally.

**Thought you'd like to know ;-)**

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

I swear, Swarek does not know what he wants. Being an ass on shift, next thing he's texting me off shift to ask if I'm ready for another day of heat, blablabla.

**Guess he's just being the though TO. He does always have your back right?**

~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~

Goodmorning Mr Manual, ready for another heat packed day? The observation rooms have AC…

**No way Gail! Not happening.**

Sure… I'm a Peck, you know that right?

~~~~~~~~  
Jerry – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

I was thinking. Heat wave, you, me, something involving very little clothing.

**Smooth detective Barber, but I've got plans (and Leo).**

So no heated horizontal Salsa for us tonight?

**You need rhythm for a Salsa.**

What you talking 'bout. I got Rhythm.

~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Gail**  
~~~~~~~~

You just don't take no for an answer do you.

**Oh, come on. It was fun. While it lasted.**

~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

Sometimes listening to the radio when stuck in booking is priceless. In pursuit of an ice cream truck? What happened dude? You made my day!

**Glad I made your day. Some blonde bimbo just walked in and Swarek is actually listening to her when I couldn't get him to listen to me. So much for the young hot secretary with a gun. I'm not his type.**

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~

Thanks for handing me a secretary. She's not that bad to ride with actually.

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam  
**~~~~~~~~

Thanks for selling me out to Shaw. 5 (!) shifts of paperwork? Have I told you what a great TO you are?

**Have I told you what a great Rookie you are? Keep yourself out of trouble, Shaw is not as much of a hero as I am.**

So, so modest.

~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Dov**  
~~~~~~~~

Stuck with Shaw for the next couple of hours. Any tips?

**Buy him lunch. NO PICKLES.**

~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~

Tell me about child labour.

**What? Why?**

You have experience, tell me. Dov and I are stuck with a pregnant woman who refuses to acknowledge she's in labour.

**Right, I'll call you as soon as I get a chance. Even in booking life is busy today.**

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam  
**~~~~~~~~

I take it back. Whatever I said in my last text, I take it back. She likes to jinx things doesn't she? And that gut feeling of hers. Whatever.

**You think she's wrong?**

I think she's way off. Nothing going on here. Just usual heat wave stuff.

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

McNally, you don't need to keep going if there is nothing there. You have no need to prove yourself. You are a great cop.

**No offence, but you told me to trust my gut feeling. And I am trusting my gut feeling.**

Alright, I'll keep digging too. But if Shaw calls it off, he calls it off. Okay?

**Okay. Thanks for believing in me.**

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~

If you think you need to call it off, call it off. She'll accept it.

**Wait a sec, we might be on to something. Going to check out the rec centre. **

~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Chris  
**~~~~~~~~

I just delivered a baby.

**Whoa, cool! That's just cool.**

Yeah, it's actually pretty cool. See you when I get back to the barn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Dov **– _Chris_ – Gail  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't know if you heard, but Andy just shot her first perp. Don't she'll be joining us tonight. Are we still on?

**I'd say we're still on.**

_Yeah, me too. We're on. What happened? Is Andy okay?_

We're on.

~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam  
**~~~~~~~~

Please thank McNally for me. After you have given her the talk. She did great today.

**Yeah, I know. I'll tell her.**

Sam, she'll be fine. Just be there for her. As her TO.

~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Dov**  
~~~~~~~~

Dale already saved us the time of decorating.

**Perfect! See, he's not that bad.**

~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

Saw Luke's still at the barn when I left. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away.

**Yeah, he volunteered on the case. Can you believe it. I guess he is a workaholic.**

It's not right Andy. He needs to be there for you.

**I didn't even realise I started shooting when he pulled the gun on me. And it was dark in there. I was scared. So scared.**

I know sweetie. You want me to come over?

**Nope, I'm fine. I'll manage.**

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Traci  
**~~~~~~~~

I can't believe I am doing this, but I need your advice. Should I go see Andy or not?

**Not, she'll come to you if she needs you. But knowing her she's going to try and figure it out by herself. But she's not as strong as she wants us to believe she is.**

Wait, she's alone?

**Yeah, Callaghan volunteered to work the case.**

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~

Andy, I know you think you can handle this by yourself and you are a very strong woman. But I want you to know that you can always turn to me if you need somebody to talk to. It's what TO's are for. You are a great cop, one of the best Rooks I have ever trained, and what you did today was great. You followed your gut, you kept going, you solved the case and opened up a whole new one. Don't think about the perp you killed, think about all the girls you saved. I am very proud of you. You know where to find me, I'm only a phone call away. Or drop by my house to talk.

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Luke**  
~~~~~~~~

You are a fool you know that. She needs you, she killed someone and you volunteer to work instead of being there for her?

**What? She said she's fine. It comes with the job, she'll get over it.**

Yeah, I'm sure she's fine.

**Why do you care so much anyway?**

She's my Rook, I'm her TO and I need to be sure that she'll work her way through this the right way so she won't choke on the job. For the sake of her own and my safety.

**She's a big girl, she can take care of herself.**

~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~

Just realised you have no idea where I live. My address is 23 Wascana Avenue.

* * *

**A/N;** This. Was. The. Toughest. One. Yet. It was hard for me to find answers to all my questions without shredding apart the whole ep and re-writing it. So I kept reigning myself in. And well, this is the best I have in store for you. 1x08 is well on it's way.


	8. Honor Roll

**A/N;** As I said… I'm under pressure! Preparing for an 19 hour drive (without breaks) home. Which, seeing as I am also responsible for my two kids, will cost me 2 days and numerous breaks. Anyway, enjoy the eighth instalment, surrounding 1x08.

I know I skipped quite a lot during this ep, but I was more 'curious' to what happened while Andy was away from 15 after the shooting than what happened during 1.08. Oh, and I completely blocked as I still have the images from 1x07 in my head. But yeah… This is it…

I am working on 1x09 and 1.10, but have no idea when I will have the possibility to publish as I will be travelling. So you'll have to do with just one chapter today. And seeing as I have to get up in 5 hours time, I should have been in bed AGES ago…

Again the thing about 'writers liberties', so keep your guns in your pocket.

Thanks for all your great reviews! It's what keeps my muse going. I promise to send each of you a reply as soon as I have time and proper internet!

Thanks to Frank Zappa for keeping my muse on track. And have you guys heard? BEN BASS HAS AN OFFICIAL TWITTER ACCOUNT!

Please read this explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season. (And hopefully the one of the second season VERY soon.)

* * *

Honor Roll

* * *

~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~~

Hey Buddy, how you doing? Out of hospital yet?

**Nope, not yet. Have been placed under the watchful eye of the nursing staff and doctors. They are worse than my darling wife.**

Keeping track of the food intake huh? Want me to drop by later?

**Yes, bring me a burger. How's your Rook?**

She's fine.

**Why so short? You hiding something buddy?**

Nope.

**Wanna tell me? Did you do something stupid I really don't want to know about?**

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Hey girl, how you holding up? Feeling any better? Those days off are probably not helping either huh? Not enough distractions and more than enough time to think.

**Yeah, something like that. Can't wait to get back to work. Could do with the distraction.**

Figured that much. Mr. Safe Choice there for you?

**In his way, he is. He trying his best.**

Right… Want me to drop by tomorrow. Go and do something fun? Perhaps go hiking along that trail you've been talking about. Dex has Leo, so I'm free to go.

**I'd like that. That would be great, could do with some fresh air.**

I'll be at your place to pick you up around 9, after I drop Leo off.

~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
**

McNally, how are you doing? You did a great job in there. I should have told you sooner. Want to come by later today?

**Sure, I'd like that.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy  
**~~~~~~~~~

How are you today McNally? Ready to return to work in 3 days? Never thought I'd say this, but it's kind of quiet in the cruiser without you.

**So ready! Can't wait. Sitting at home doint nothing is not for me.**

Are you alone? Noticed Callaghan running around the barn. Want me to swing by for lunch?

**Nope.**

'Kay, whatever you want.

**Don't… We'll talk when I get back to work, I need more time to think.**

Well, I don't. See ya at work.

**Sam…**

~~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Hey Andy, just wanted to check in on you. Feeling better? If you want to hang out and have some fun let me know. We both know that beating me at darts makes you feel good.

**Feeling better. Thanks Chris, for making me LOL.**

Good, now go and enjoy you time off. Things at 15 are crazy!

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

So when are you going to tell me about your mystery woman? All those disappearing acts you are pulling on me.

**Seriously dude, there is nothing to tell about.**

Is it Peck? 'Cause if it's not Peck, I'm pretty sure she's got a man. She's way more relaxed lately.

~~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

I think Dov is on to us. He keeps grilling me bout me new man. Asking if it's you.

**You too huh? Keep it up, he'll live. Want to go out for dinner after shift?**

Depends, what's for dessert?

**Subtle Gail, real subtle.**

What? Want me to start sexting you again?

**I think I see Williams returning to the cruiser. Gotta go.**

So predictable!

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Ready to go? I'll be there in 5.

**Yup, just pouring the coffee and then I'm done.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

I show up at your place and you're not there. Coulda told me.

**What? Why? I've spent the last few days waiting for you to be there for me and now you expect me to announce my every move and drop whatever I'm doing at your request? While you can't even tell me if and when you'll be dropping by. Or just don't bother to show up?**

Andy, we discussed this. I was working a case. What time will you be home?

**Yeah, I know. It's all about your job. I'm hiking with Traci, so don't expect me to be home soon.**

Fine, just don't expect to see me soon. You can't just have me on call incase you need me.

~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

I was thinking about what you just told me on the phone. Apologise to your Rook and bring a peace offering to work.

**Yeah, I thought about that too. Thanks sis, I can always count on you.**

You sure she's just your Rook? You've never been like this about any Rook before.

~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Andy, I'm sorry 'bout the other day. I was out of line. Glad to have you back on shift tomorrow. Work's been very boring lately.

**Ran out of Rookies to save? Apology accepted. Talk tomorrow before your retraining?**

Sure, I'll bring coffee.

**And muffins?**

Don't push your luck McNally!

~~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Glad to have you back, we're partnered for the community outreach tomorrow. Fun!

~~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Don't forget to pack an overnight bag and take it to work tomorrow. Looking forward to spending some quality time together. Haven't been seeing much of you lately.

**Like I told you this morning, I am not sure I want to go.**

But it was your own idea.

**No it wasn't. That's what you believe.**

Oh come on Andy… Don't be a nuisance.

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov - ** Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

Bro was that you and Peck I saw fooling around in the parking lot? You can run, but you can't hide!

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

Almost there, confiscate an observation room so we can talk without being disturbed. Did you bring me my coffee?

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Don't know what happened, but watch yourself around Swarek. His mood is horrible.

~~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Put your bag in my car, we're all set. Don't worry about not being able to leave on time.

**Thanks. Although 1) I'm still not sure I want to go and 2) It's not not being able to leave on time I'm worried about.**

Of course you want to go. You hardly ever get to spend time with me, this is a great opportunity. Just what you need.

**Yeah, exactly.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Gail – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

TO's bashing D's. This is fun!

**Enjoy!** **We are out on patrol, the dates got mixed up.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Jerry**  
~~~~~~~~~

What's this I hear about you D's joining retraining? Take care of your pretty face.

**Gosh, I love it when you go all 'caring' on me.**

Yeah, I get like this when I have to do community outreach at a school for spoiled brats.

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

I need your advice, I'll be at the barn in 10.

Fine, neglect me, beat up Luke as much as you want. You were the one who told me it was what it was.

You really need to help us out on this one, sir. You are still my TO.

~~~~~~~~~  
Steve – **Gail**  
~~~~~~~~~

Reign in you boyfriend Sis, he's about to ruin my partner's career.

**What?**

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

Just remind me once in a while not to piss you off. You throw good punches!

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

Heard you had a tough day Bro, drinks at the Penny on me?

**Yeah, I could use a couple.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

Wow, you were right about Swarek's mood. He's an ass. That guy's bipolar or something. 2 very opposite sides.

**Bipolar? Whoa… This turns be figuring what kind of drugs these snob-kids use into nothing. Spill.**

Girl's night tomorrow?

**Fine with me.  
**

~~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Gail**  
~~~~~~~~~

Oh come on Gail, what was I supposed to do?

**Let Steve handle it like he said he would? Keep your mouth shut?**

Gail, can we at least talk about this? I'll get you your favourite dessert.

**Don't bother Chris. There is nothing to talk about.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

So how's the fishing cabin?

**Quiet and lonely. Very lonely.**

Don't tell me Mr Safe Choice is working.

**Nah, catching up on sleep I guess.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

Reconciled with your Rook?

**Nope, screwed up badly.**

Let your temper get in the way and behaved like an ass?

**Yeah, something like that.**

Still trying to convince me she's just your Rook.

**She's just my Rook. **

Sorry little brother. Still not buying it.

**She has boyfriend, he has a fishing cabin. Never liked fishing, hate it now.**

Go to bed, you're drunk.

**Night Sarah**

Night little brother.

* * *

**A/N; **Love it, hate it? I took quite a few liberties in this one, I just refuse the idea of Luke and Andy having sexy time at the cabin. Share your thoughts, make me happy! I'm off to Bedfordshire now, so I can embark on my road-trip nice and fresh tomorrow morning! Night, night!


	9. Girlfriend of the year

**A/N; **Here is the ninth instalment of this story, occurring around 1x09.

***These author's notes might need to come with a sarcasm warning***

So, here I am. In a hotel room in Switserland, writing out this chapter. I hope you appreciate my dedication ;)

Thanks girls for the SHAWSOME Skype session by the way, yes… You know who you are!

So, I'm trying to cram out this next episode after driving more than 10 hours alone, with the Tweedles (aged 2 and 4). So please forgive me for any inconsistencies, spelling errors and other crap. Yadiya 'Writers Liberties' yadiya.

Somehow I felt this episode was to 'high speed' for the characters to text each other (a lot). So, cramming and then off to bed, because I have another 10 hour drive (at least) ahead of me tomorrow. It's not going to be long one. The story that is, I need the sleep!

Please read this explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season. (And hopefully the one of the second season VERY soon.)

* * *

Girlfriend of the year

* * *

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

Can you bring wine? I forgot to buy some when I went shopping.

**Sure, red or white?**

Doesn't matter, grab whatever you prefer.

**Pinot Noir it is, see you in an hour. Better not chicken out of telling me whatever is going on between you and Swarek.**

You'd better not forget the wine, make sure to bring enough.

~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~~

Heard you're returning to work tomorrow. Glad to have you back buddy!

**Very happy camper here! Back to normal food.**

Zoë keeping a tight leash on ya?

**You can say that.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Jerry**  
~~~~~~~~~

Pick me up and take me home stud!

**You too drunk to drive?**

Nah, just a little tipsy.

**Ooooh, tipsy… On my way!**

Remember, Andy's place.

**ETA in 20**

I'll be ready for you :-D

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Soooo… You nearly did your TO huh?

**No I DID not. Just made out.**

Still trying to process this little piece of information.

**Process it all you want. He's off limits. Remember?**

Sure you want to keep him on ice though. You know, it being your best mistake of your life and all.

**Yes, I am sure. Don't tell a sole. Not even, scratch that, certainly not Jerry.**

I'm not telling anyone. You sure it's what you want?

**Think so…**

Don't tell Luke about Swarek.

**Stop telling me that. I'm not that stupid.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

Don't you think it's a bit nasty? Having the Rooks put all that together?

**Nope, perfect job for them.**

Even I am not much of an ass.

**You're not that awesome either.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

You having fun with Peck out there?

**If you call her being a downright bitch fun, than yes.**

Bitch back, it's not that hard.

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Dov**  
~~~~~~~~~

Heard you finally got your high speed pursuit Manboy.

**And now I'm stuck in hospital while you guys are enjoying all the fun.**

Nothing fun about this one Dov. This is serious.

**Yes mom.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Zoë**  
~~~~~~~~~

Can you keep the girls up for me?

**Why?**

Because I want to cuddle them when I get home.

**Tough case huh?**

Yes…

**Oh babe… I'll keep 'm up.**

Love you Zoë.

~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

Thanks Nash.

**Anytime.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Edi - **Dov**  
~~~~~~~~~

When are we going out on a proper date? One that doesn't involve a hospital.

**Soon. Real soon.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

He knows.

**Who knows what?**

Luke found Swarek on ice.

**Ouch…**

That about sums it up.

**And know?**

I have no idea. He wouldn't even listen to me. Went straight in to D-mode.

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

You're right. Secrets don't come out all neat and tidy. Happy now?

**Actually I'm not.**

* * *

**A/N;** Sooooooo, that's it for tonight. I'm going to skip publishing tomorrow as it will be another long day on the road (and I don't think The Man will be too happy if I start writing after we haven't seen each other for 2 weeks). Have given up making it to 2.13 before S3 starts airing. The chapters just keep getting to long.

Hope you guys will forgive me the little dip I had today. XO

O yeah, hit the review button, 'cause I am getting addicted and I need my fix #LOL


	10. Big Nickel

**A/N; **Here is the tenth instalment of this story, occurring around 1x10.

So, unintentionally I had a little hiatus. After a trip from hell (never had so much bad luck in one day. Said bad luck included me accidentally chucking my car keys in a bin and my 10 hour trip became a 15 hour trip) I needed a more time to recuperate than I had intended.

After that I found out that the person who was supposed to keep an eye on my company 'forgot', so I had that mess to clear up and after that my MacBook broke down, so I keep having to pry away The Man's MacBook to work and type this. But, I'm all done now and on a go. Will be replying to all your lovely reviews very soon. It's next on my FF to-do list. But a major shout out goes to all of you! Love the favourites, alerts and reviews!

_And all that in between swooning over the season 3 premiere!_

Do I still need to put in the thing about Writer's Liberties?

Please read this explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season. (And hopefully the one of the second season VERY soon.)

* * *

1.10 Big Nickel

* * *

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Jerry  
**~~~~~~~~~

You ready for our arrival?

**Yes milady, I have kid-proofed the place. This is all very new to me.**

Well, it's what happens when you date a woman with a child. It's a package deal.

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Luke**  
~~~~~~~~~

Luke, are you just going to keep neglecting me in all ways, shapes and forms? Can we at least talk about things?

~~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

You just couldn't contain yourself Swarek? Well, I don't do sloppy seconds, you can have her.

**What are you talking about? If this is about McNally man up and talk about her like you should to talk about her.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

So, any word from Luke yet? Or is he still pretending you don't exist?

**Nothing. He doesn't answer his phone, does not reply to emails and yesterday he left me standing at his front door. I'm sure he was home.**

Jerk… Andy, are you sure he is the one you want?

**He's the one I should want right? We talked about this before remember?**

Yes, but I'm starting to think that maybe sometimes the safe choice is not the best choice. Perhaps you should take a risk.

**With who?**

You know with who. Stop trying to fool me.

**Yeah well, 'who' is not interested. He told me 'it was what it was'.**

And you believed him? 'Cause I don't.

**Yes, I believe him.**

Yeah, and that's why it lead to all that drama during retraining-day. Because it was what it was and it meant nothing to him. You need to figure things out girl.

**Well, yeah... I just don't want anybody to get hurt.**

Least of all you. I know. There is a reason Mr. Safe Choice can't hurt you, you do realise that right?

**You're right, I'm going to talk to Luke tomorrow.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

Guess who drew the short straw and is doing the Rookie recertification tomorrow? Fun my friend, fun!

**Lucky you! Don't be too hard on them buddy.**

Why? Worried your precious McNally will fail?

**Worried, about many things. That's not one of 'm.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

Retraining! Sooo excited.

**Go to sleep Dov and keep things down with Edie. PLEASE. I want to be on my game tomorrow.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~~

Told you so. No reason to worry at all.

**Yeah, your Rook is one lucky girl today. Have fun during your trip.**

What?

**Frank did not brief you yet?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Frank – **All TO's except Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swarek will be driving to Sudbury with McNally. Don't, any of you, dare to switch. They need to work the kinks out off their partnership.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **All other TO's**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anybody care to save a friends' ass?

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Not fair, you get to do prisoner transport and I'm stuck in the barn for the rest of shift.

**All down to your shooting Man-Boy. It's not that exciting; it's just prisoner transport.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy– **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

How's life at the barn? I hope you are having more fun than I am, because this. This is A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

**Life at the barn is awkward too. Jerry's very stressed out about this whole court thing. Lost his notebook. Did he kill you yet?**

And you're being the 'Girlfriend of the year' by helping him out? Ugh, all those hours in one car with Swarek. I'm ready for a drink when we get back. You in?

**Probably, a stressed out Jerry is not much of a joy to be around with.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

Peckstein here is giving away a great show. How's your trip?

**Pekstein? Trip's hel, forgot to bring supergue to gleu her mouht shut. She rally doesn't stop tblking.**

Yeah, Peck and Epstein. You driving and texting at the same time? Because McNally would not make all those mistakes. Focus on the road buddy.

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~

Geez, Peck is such a mood killer. Does she even have a tiny bit human in her?

**Shut up Dov, you're mean.**

No. She's mean.

~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~

Jerry's being an ass. Blames Leo and then compares me to his ex-wife. Smooth. What time you'll be back?

~~~~~~~~~  
Jerry – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

Sammy, prisoner's not the witness. He's the killer. Be careful.

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy - **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, late reply. We're a bit delayed. Little hiccup.

**What happened.**

Nothing really… Nothing.

**Andy?**

I lost the prisoner; we had to search the woods to find him. He nearly killed me. Swarek had to save my ass. Again.

**Again? Drinks it is, text me when you get back.**

Yeah, sure. Sam just told me to go for Luke. Again. He keeps telling me that over and over. He would not do that if he's interested right?

**Riiiiight…**

~~~~~~~~~  
Sam - ** Jerry**  
~~~~~~~~~

Better be ready for him, we're almost at the barn.

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

No drinks. All of a sudden Luke is talking to me again.

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder? That guy did a 180. What happened? Why?**

I know. I have no idea why.

**Nothing to do with the little talk Swarek had with him after you returned from Sudbury? By the looks of it he wasn't telling him of your injured leg.**

Sam spoke to Luke? Uh, okay… Gotta go, we're at Luke's.

**Enjoy! Kiss & make up. Go for it.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

When are you coming for a visit again? Missing you.

**I swear you have a sense for things. I was just thinking about you. Told McNally about you today.**

McNally as in your Rookie? You on speaking terms again? Wow. Don't screw up.

**Don't worry. I wont. Already told her on/off boyfriend that I was to blame for the making out.**

What part of 'Don't screw up' don't you understand?

**What? I just want her to be happy. When she's happy, I'm happy.**

Right… You could make her happy, you know that right? You are a great catch!

~~~~~~~~~  
Jerry – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry Trace. You are a lot to me.

**Little too late Jerry. Talk to you tomorrow.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~

Hi buddy, what did you tell Luke?

**Nothing.**

That's weird because all of a sudden he is talking to me again.

**Well, that's good right. See you tomorrow.**

~~~~~~~~~  
Chris – **Dov**  
~~~~~~~~~

Can't you go to Edie's place or something? I'm trying to sleep here!

~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Hi Copper, could you bring me some groceries before shift tomorrow?

**Sure, just text me a list.**

* * *

**A/N;** So well… Am I back on track again? Somehow I need to break through the awkwardness again, because things between Sam and Andy are still awkward. But I guess the next ep is going to give me lots of funny things to work with.

And I am considering putting in an extra chapter for the time between 1.13 and 2.01, would you guys like that?

So yeah, tell me what you think! Review button is below.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N;** Here is the eleventh instalment of this story, surrounding the events from episode 1.11.

Wow, the first season is nearing its end and I feel the disappointment building up for Andy choosing Luke over and over again. But hey, we all know how that ends.

This episode comes with it's own challenge as it has two VERY different storylines. The heavy weight drama one with the Kaliciak case and the lighter, humorous one with the Superhero. I struggled to get the right tone of teasing and seriousness. Because, this does call for some teasing and joking right?

And yes, I… A very girly-girl actually had to delve into the world of Superheroes for this chapter.

(Especially after something similar happened to Dov again during last week's ep…)

I want to thank each and every of you for reviewing. I spent a good hour and half replying to all reviews I could. If you have left more than one review, please forgive me for just replying once. It was too much to catch up with. All the alerts and favourites, amazing too! I'm honestly blown away by the response to this story and feel very humbled.

This also is the longest chapter yet, I crammed quite a lot into it. Maybe a little too much. But I write as I watch an ep and write what I feel needs to be written (and yes, I watch an ep about 10 times per chapter lately as I took off the time pressure…)

Once again, it's the thing about writers liberties and, if needed, please read the manual to reading this fic below ;-)

Please read this explanation before reading the 'story'. Otherwise it might be hard to keep track of things.

With the start of every conversation I have mentioned who are involved. I have been struggling with the formatting for this story, so please forgive if things (still) aren't clear enough. I haven't read anything like this before, so I didn't really have something to go by.

Basically the first character mentioned is the first character to send a text, the second character is mentioned in bold and texts from that character will also be displayed in bold.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Rookie Blue but the Blu Ray set of the first season. (And hopefully the one of the second season VERY soon.)

* * *

1.11 To Serve or Protect

* * *

~~~~~~~~~  
Dov – **Chris****  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
**

Seriously bro, this NEEDS to stay between us. Especially the Superhero thing. Not such a smart thing to radio in.

**Dude, I know! They are going to serve our heads on a plate. **

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Tommy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dad, I'm on my way now. Don't have a lot of time though, need to get to the Barn.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Were did you run off to? Anything I need to know?

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Tommy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Left the groceries in your apartment, on my way to work. Let me know when you get this.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Seriously, make sure you are on time. Rumour has it parade is going to be a hoot.

**On my way, freaking bus is running late.**

Bus? Luke not giving you a ride? Something happened?

**Nope, had to drop by my dad first.**

He okay?

**Don't know, he wasn't home. Probably was on a bender again last night.**

Oh hun… You okay?

**Yeah, think so. If only he'd agree to a program or do something to quit.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~

The Rookies have found a new way of entertaining us. You really don't want to miss parade, I promise.

**Tell me?**

Nope, you'll have to wait till parade. Epstein and Diaz are in for a rough one.

**If they're involved, it's gotta be good.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Noelle**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Nice line sister! You delivered it well.

**Just a piece of advice for the Rooks. Somebody needs to train them properly.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Gail - ** Chris**  
~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe that of all people YOU, Mr Manual, left the keys in the car.

**I did not leave the keys in the car, Dov did.**

Well yeah, you're partners. So your to blame too.

**Thanks Gail.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~~~

You were right, that was a great laugh. Did things like that happen to us as Rookies?

**No buddy, times change.**

Yeah, that's what they say huh…

**Why are you texting? You letting McNally drive?**

Nope, she's not here yet.

**Ah, so it was her I saw sneaking into interrogation 1 with Callaghan.**

You don't need to share everything you know or see.

**So touchy!**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

McNally, you can cuddle up with Callaghan on your own time. Some people actually work for their money.

**On my way. Coffee?**

Served myself already. Thank you very much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Dov – **_Chris_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rooks, quit hiding from the walk of shame and get your buts down here. Got something to show you. You have a Superhero to chase.

**Yes sir.**

_On our way._

So now you're even completing each other through texts?

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Why is it that being stuck in a squad car with Sam almost always awkward lately.

**Dunno. This have something to do with you and Callaghan having sexy time in interrogation 1? Where you off to anyway?**

Maybe, don't know. We're on our way to Memorial. Apparently Monica asked for a favour.

**Okay, there's 2 things I don't get. Why does he care about you being with Luke? And why do you care about Monica calling him? You're both not interested right?**

Oh, come Trace not that again. I have other things on my mind.

**Like what?**

Luke wanting to have dinner with my dad.

**And you want that?**

Don't know…

**Come on Andy, I can sense there is more.**

Luke checking the roster to see who I am partnered with. He sounded like it wasn't a big deal, but I know he just doesn't like me riding with Sam.

**Well, he does have a reason for that you know.**

Yes Traci. I know. But still… It annoys the crap out off me.

**I get that. It'll get better…**

Gotta go, we're at Memorial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Dov **– _Chris_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't forget to lock the cruiser boys and keep an eye out for Robin. You never know, he might be around to help out your Batman.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Luke**  
~~~~~~~~~~

You're gonna love this one! Swarek and I found a body in Cedarvale Park. Lots of bullet holes. Just your cup-a-tea.

**Just heard it being called in. Sounds like a great find. On my way, see you there.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~~

And suddenly the awkwardness is gone and he's saving my ass again. Or actually I would say, my father's ass. It's like he knows.

**Hon, he does know. You are an open book, very easy to read. Especially for people who know you really well.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver – **Dov**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Word has it you guys caught your Superhero. What did you use? Kryptonite?

**Haha…**

Wait, wait... Was he crawling up walls when you caught him? Green Goblin help you out?

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Trace, you're on desk right? I NEED you to let me know the minute my dad comes in, calls or talks to Luke. Okay?

**Yah, sure. What's up?**

On the other hand. DON'T let him talk to Luke.

**Andy?**

Nothing Trace, trust me.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Jerry**  
~~~~~~~~~~

If Tommy McNally comes in, DON'T let Callaghan talk to him.

**Okay. What's going on Sammy? Traci just got a similar message from McNally.**

Nothing.

**Right.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Is it true? Wonder Twins are bringing in their Superhero?

**It's true, keep your phones and cameras at hand to take photos.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Dov – **_Chris_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boys, just make sure he can't use his superpowers to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke - ** Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

You spoken to your dad yet? Can he help out with the case?

**No Luke, he can't help.**

And you and Swarek are doing what?

**Following a lead.**

What lead? Is there something I need to know.

**We'll let you know if it's anything. Okay?**

Okay. Good luck, help me solve my case!

~~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Nash, I've got photos you really need to see. The Wonder Twins caught their Superhero.

**I'm still at desk, going nowhere.**

Stop pouting, I'll come by.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

What are you and Swarek up to?

**Following a lead Luke. Just like I told you.**

So why does it take so long for you to check in with me?

**Because we are busy. Are you checking up on me?**

No, I am not. Just want to know what Swarek is up to.

**Well, Swarek is my partner. So I'm up to what he's up to. You don't trust me with him do you?**

It's not about trust Andy. I'd just prefer to see you partnered with another TO.

**Keep preferring, not gonna happen.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Guess what I just found out? Frosty is scared of public speaking! She's actually scared of something. And seriously, if you get back to the barn you should see the photos of the boys bringing in their Superhero.

**They got their Superhero?**

Yup! Didn't hear it yet? The TO's are having a field day. Especially Shaw, he's having a lot of fun.

**Trace, this murder in Cedarvale Park? Dad might be involved, as I asked before; Please keep him away from Luke.**

Ooooookay. Consider it done.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Shaw – **Dov**  
~~~~~~~~~~

So tell me Harry, did you have to use your invisibility cloak to stealthily sneak up on the Guardian?

**Harry?**

Yes, Harry Potter. You know, teen-idol? Saves the world from black, mean magic. Floppy brown hair, faux angry stare. See the similarities?

**Sir, how long are you going to keep this up?**

Uh, I don't know Epstein. As long as I want. There is quite a list of Superheroes I could use. Let's see. Batman, Superman, Ninja Turtles, Wonder woman, want me to go on?

**WONDER WOMAN, seriously?**

The Hulk…

**That's better sir.**

Forget it Epstein. That would apply to Diaz.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Hurry back! Dad is drunk and to be honest not doing a very good job at not saying things he shouldn't say.

**Alright, gotta drop off the wife first.**

Good, he's still way too involved. Personally that is.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Andy, I just saw your dad walk in. He marched past the front desk before I could stop.

**Yeah, I know. I'm with him. He's drunk Trace, this is bad.**

Where's Swarek?

**Taking Kaliciak's wife home. Why?**

Well, he might be able to stop anything stupid from being said.

**I think it's too late. I think he's in trouble already.**

What? Why? Luke suspecting him?

**Yup…**

Why? Did he confess?

**Nope…**

You lost me…

**He did show that he's still a little too affected by all this. And yes he did say some stupid things. And you know Luke. He doesn't care how he does, but he'll do anything to solve a case.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Hurry, Luke knows we knew about dad. Told me to get us (dad and I) a lawyer and not say anything. Guess we're both suspects now.

**Come again? Almost there, got something to tell you.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Oliver**  
~~~~~~~~~~

So, what's all this I hear about you cracking Superhero jokes?

**Wait, you haven't heard yet? Where have you been all day?**

Saving McNally's ass.

**What did she do this time round?**

Not Andy's, Tommy's.

**Whoa, okay. Kaliciak case? Way more going on than they are telling us I guess.**

You can say that. But it's all done now.

**Asses saved?**

Yup…

**You are the true Superhero here buddy.**

You really have been enjoying yourself with this Superhero-business haven't you?

**What do you think Bro ;-)**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke - ** Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Where are you?

**Just dropped my dad off at his house. Have to take the cruiser back to the barn and just want to go home after that.**

Want a ride? I'm done here.

**Thanks, but I think I'll walk. Got a lot of things to process.**

Okay

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks, for caring, for being my saviour yet again, for believing in me. Or us actually.

**No problem McNally. You think he's going to get help?**

I don't know. I did tell him I'm done. Can't handle this anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Gail**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Good luck Gail, I'm pretty sur you can nail. Just pretend you are speaking to a room full of fellow Rookies.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for today Swarek.

**No problem sir.**

Take care of my girl for me, okay?

**I think you are partly responsible for that Tommy. You need to do something. Rehab, meetings, therapy, anything. You are breaking her heart.**

I know. I'm just too scared, I have nothing left.

**You have Andy. You will have nothing left if you keep this up. You can still fix things.**

I know, I will.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam - **Sarah**  
~~~~~~~~~~

So, today I had to save my former TO's ass and prevent him from breaking his daughters heart and trying convince him to go to therapy for is alcoholism.

**Former TO as in Tommy McNally?**

Yep…

**Wait, is he related to your Rookie? She's the daughter!**

Yep…

**So? Did you succeed?**

I hope so.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Traci – **Andy**  
~~~~~~~~~~

How are you feeling after today?

**Confused. The man who supposedly loves me treated my dad and me as suspects today. He didn't even doubt his suspicions.**

Yah, that was weird. Are you guys still going for dinner with your dad this week?

**Don't know. I mean, only a couple of hours ago Luke thought he killed a man. If it weren't for Sam, he'd probably be in lock up by now. I still don't understand how Luke never picked up even a little vibe or anything from Kaliciak's wife and Sam got it out off her within a drive from the barn to her house.**

Well, I don't think Luke was that up to date on the case yet. Sam was, he was better informed from the start, knowing the Kaliciak case from all those years ago.

**True…**

So, dinner with Luke and your dad? Still doing that?

**Maybe… Maybe not. Before today he didn't even know how serious my dad's drinking problem is. Maybe things have changed for him.**

Seriously, if he'd dump you for that he wasn't the safe choice or worthy of you. Remember that.

**Wait, there is somebody at the door.**

Okay, sure… I'm not going anywhere.

**It's my dad, lets see what he has to say. Talk to you later.**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden my dad shows up and tells me he wants to start sobering up and go to meetings. His first one is in a couple of hours, he asked me to take him.

**Are you taking him?**

Yes, more for my own peace of mind though. I want to be sure, no need to be sure, he really goes to that meeting.

**Want me to come with you?**

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam – **Sarah**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Just got a text from her, telling me Tommy is going to start going to meetings. She's taking him to one tonight.

**Good! Did you offer to go with her.**

I did, she hasn't answered yet.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Traci**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo, all of a sudden the story changed. My dad showed up telling me he want's to start sobering up and then, like he has a sense for it, Luke shows up just after Sam offers me to take dad and me to his first meeting.

**Oh, drama?**

Nope. We talked, the three of us. And then Luke went with me to take dad to the meeting.

**That's good. Right?**

Yep…

**So what did you tell Sam?**

Nothing, I haven't replied. Luke has been with me all the time.

**You at least have to let him know that you took your dad.**

I know… Just don't want to piss Luke off again by texting Sam. He's so touchy about this whole friends thing we have going on.

**Tell him you're texting me. He won't check right?**

You're right. I'll do it. Later.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Andy – **Sam**  
~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks Sam, for offering. But Luke joined me. He really went Sam, he really did. Maybe he is really is ready to change.

**Good! Go to sleep McNally, it's been a long day.**

I do believe I owe you a thanks though, from what dad told me.

'**s Okay McNally. Somebody had to tell him.**

I tried, but I guess you gave him the extra push. He kinda had to do the walk of shame.

**I am repeating myself, go to sleep! We can talk tomorrow.**

* * *

**A/N; **So, another one done… What do you think? Too much, too little? Let me know! Working on 1.12 as we speak!

Review button is below! *grins*


End file.
